


Midterms

by misomani



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm New To This Platform, Only Mild Swearing, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misomani/pseuds/misomani
Summary: In which you cursed and thanked the exam week.





	Midterms

The pouring sound of hot water steals your attention away from the thick handouts you have been reading and absorbing for hours now. Being a frequent to this coffee shop near campus, the waiters became accustomed to your dining and assembling of study sessions here that they automatically refill your empty cup of tea or coffee. Tonight is tea, you decided. Coffee hasn’t been mixing well with your system lately. You smiled as an implied way of saying _ thank you _ to which the server slightly nods before retreating behind the counter. 

You’d want to say you are too engrossed on the pile of papers to lose track of time. But your innate strictness to the schedule, or to yourself in general, gets the better of you. This is your hustle, and ticked checkboxes drawn beside your study list are the reward. 

Aware it’s past 9:00 pm, mini-panic creeps to your senses. You’re one lesson behind - that said lesson you have skipped reviewing because it just had to be discussed on one unfortunate day you were absent for class. So you raised the music from your phone, clutched the study material on your hand and single-handedly uncapped your highlighter with the other - convincing yourself _ you got all this under control _when you’re pretty sure you can only focus on one thing while letting all else fall.

_So much for being strict and in control, _you mentally scoff. You can just not study that skipped chapter. But then again, you can’t. Because regrets. Now you’re frustrated. But then again, you can’t be. Because the clock always ticks.

Someone densely tapped your left shoulder in the midst of your self-made impasse. Of course, you look up as a response. And of course, you never expect to be greeted by someone so...properly...handsome? In that proper white shirt under that proper maroon jacket. His hair was unkempt but one run of his hand puts every lock into places. _Magic. _He carries a laptop and books while making all sorts of gestures with his free hand - eyes looking at you with hope and a glint of worry. Those eyes. Looking at _you. _You are almost too sure you have seen him on the campus or maybe elsewhere. Almost because how come have you not noticedthat face?

Not until he cleared his throat you realized you have been staring without comprehending whatever he has been saying which requires response. And ogling at him is definitely not an appropriate response. 

You are not like this. Maybe it’s the stress from this sorry night. Or maybe you just found out you can’t function as a sane human being in front of a strikingly cute guy.

“Oh, sorry.” You slid down your headphones in a whisk. “Didn’t hear you ‘cause of-.” You fumble, trying to explain as you point your headphones, hoping he wasn’t creeped out with the previous staring. “You were saying?”

He gave you a polite smile. Perhaps you melted despite it being just a mannerly gesture.

“That’s all fine. Midterms haven’t been kind to anyone,” he reassures you and you mentally take note of his accent. “Would you mind if I sit here with you? Can’t study with a drained laptop and your table is the only one near an unoccupied outlet, apparently.”

“Yeah, sure. I don’t really mind.” 

He let out a breath and muttered _ thanks _as you put away some of your materials to make space for his. “I’m sorry to interrupt you. My handouts are soft-copied.” He charged his laptop and waited for a few beats before finally pressing the power button. 

“You haven’t. Really. Midterms haven’t been kind,” echoing his own words. He let out a low chuckle. 

“I’ll go order more coffee. Maybe I can get you something?” he offers.

_ Your number. _You mentally slapped yourself. “I’m all good, thanks,” you politely declined. “I just got this re-filled,” lifting your cup of green tea. You had a heavy pasta for dinner, too.

“Okay,” he replied with a partial look then proceed on walking to the counter.

With an emotional maturity of a ten-year-old, you shake yourself to escape the fatal Attractive Boy Trance he certainly and unknowingly cast. You make a self check on your physical presentation hoping, will full knowledge that the stress is showing, that you at least looked presentably decent. 

You let out a laugh or a sigh - or something in between. One minute, you are freaking out from freaking out. Now, you are getting a silly attraction to a guy who just wants to charge his poor laptop. You retreat to your notes and life brought you back to reality. And the reality is you’re about to get a shit ton of failing marks if you do not concentrate on this crucial review night. 

\---

Cute guy returns a few minutes later with a tray of iced coffee drink, three sandwich wraps, and a bowl of salted popcorn. Attempting to look passive, you intentionally did not acknowledge his presence until he lifts the used plates and utensils and crumpled paper cup from your side. The sudden act sends you on your feet to grab the plate on your end at once.

Now both of you are holding on to the same plate it's almost comically. 

“Sorry! I assumed you’re done with these,” he explained, still holding the plate.

“No! Yes! Uh..,” you answered, trying not to flail. “I was about to put them away. Let me put them away. Sorry.” You were about to, in your defense. On your scheduled short break about eight minutes from now.

He shakes his head in objection. “I didn’t mean to be rude, sorry.” Just how many times have you heard the word _ sorry _ tonight? “But I insist. I’m about to go back to the counter to return the tray and grab more tissue anyway. Let me.” 

You let go in defeat. You wanted to object, strongly, but his words are firm and final and made you settle back to your seat.

Maybe you need to take that short break earlier than planned. You capped your highlighter and made a quick tidying and organizing of whatever materials you have laid down on your study space. That’s when you notice the too familiar textbooks on his side of the table. How could you not, when they’re the same textbooks you read this semester.

Then it hit you.

Like a cue, your acquaintance settled on his seat, wiped the laptop’s keyboard, then unwraps one of his sandwiches. 

“Excuse me, are you also a junior?” you asked him because you just need to confirm whether this is too good to be a funny coincidence. 

“Hmm-mm,” he responds in affirmation while munching heartily. “We’re in the same program, just varied class schedules, I think,” he adds, as a matter-of-factly. 

Maybe you’ve had enough of your share of embarrassment for the night that you can only laugh at yourself for not knowing. _ Of course _, you’ve seen him. You walk in the same halls. Go to the same college building. 

_ Share _ the same program course. 

Sometimes you wonder how much to what extent can gullible-ness can get.

“Ah, I do think you are familiar! I know I’ve seen you before. This is getting more and more embarrassing.” You hid your face behind your hands.

You heard him laugh which made you peek through your fingers. He settled his already almost finished sandwich on the table, wiped his hand then hold it out. “I’m Sungjin.”

You shook his hand and introduced yourself. 

“I'm not sure we shared the same class before," you ask. "But I did see you in those compulsory seminars, at least I think." 

Right now he is folding the wrapper of his first now-completely-devoured meal and discarded it in his bag. “Yeah. Those,” he recalls. “We never formally meet until a while ago so that’s expected.” _ Nope. _Almost three years in the university oblivious to his name? A crime.

“Good luck tonight,” you ran out of words plus you have no plan to prolong this small talk and take up more of his time.

“You too. And for tomorrow,” he replies.

\---

Sungjin is properly smart - you figured. 

It happened when that skipped chapter is burning in your sight you stare at it so intently fire started to shoot out of your eyes the whole chapter pages ignite and turned to dust - or so you wished. You are frustrated and now you’re about to cry.

“Excuse me, can I borrow a blue pen?” Sungjin queries, momentarily pulling you out from your despair. 

You hand him your pen and regain your breathing. How can a few pages of printed paper make you want to go berserk?

“There’s a typographical error in the last paragraph of that page,” Sungjin notifies, returning your pen. You gave him a confused look. “Chapter 11, right? I’m actually in the same chapter now,” he adds.

Not even an attempt to read a sentence of Chapter 11 was made. “I don’t even know how to start this chapter,” you confess in surrender.

And just like that - seamlessly like that - Sungjin can kiss your professor, and Chapter 11, a sweet goodbye. Sungjin’s second nature is saving the day. In return, you have been more than willing any form of help within your ability - like letting him consume your treasured assortment of sticky notes he discovered to be convenient and useful. 

The next three and a half hours is not what you perceive to happen. 

You ordered more popcorn. The rare, wonderful works of the universe tuned this self-study into a partial one-on-one-review-session. During break times, he shares funny uni stories. At some moments, you taught him mnemonics. Both of you release all efforts to assimilate all the information you have to retain to pass tomorrow’s exams.

\---

You ticked off the last box of your study list and Sungjin took the last sip of his coffee, reminding to at least have the decency to buy him a take-out later. To your surprise, your productive study session concluded an hour earlier than scheduled. Usually, you would be consuming any remaining hours in the cafe skimming your reviewer one last time or merely spend them on social media. Your yawning says otherwise. It’s time to go home. And it’s no different for Sungjin, you noticed because his voice got huskier hinting that he needed that extra hour for a longer good-night sleep.

Hesitation, however, stapled you down to your seat.

Obvious crushing aside, you _ liked _ listening to Sungjin and all his discussions and stories despite not being much of a talker yourself. Your obvious attraction to him was nothing short of irrational. That kind of a spur of the moment lull because everything that happened was not in your routine. So what exactly do you need to offer the world to do your bidding to talk with Sungjin outside the topics of your textbooks? 

You end your wishful thinking when Sungjin stood up to dispose of all crumpled papers and leftover trash. You got up to order Sungjin a take-out. 

“This is for Chapter 11.” You handed him the take-out bag.

His face went from an obvious anticipation to a repressed smile. “But you were plenty of help, too. I can’t take that.”

“You practically deserved the money I’m paying for my professor’s classes. I ordered the same ones you got earlier.” He accepts them more than willingly than before. _ He must really love eating _, you wondered to yourself.

“Then I should perhaps see you home? It’s late.” The gentleman in him jumps out in clear sight.

“Not necessary. And you need to rest up.” _ Holy shit. Please insist. _

“Then I don’t deserve these sandwiches.” The side of his mouth rises as he hands you back the bag.

“What- No! You take them,” you protest pushing it back to him. “I stay in one of those in-campus dormitories. It’s near and walking is safe and good for the brain.”

“Then again, a buddy-system is safer and having a peace-of-mind is better for the brain. But we won’t be walking. I have a bike. Let me.” His words, again, firm and final.

\---

By ‘_ bike’ _, in all honesty, your initial assumption was: a bicycle. Some kind of trail bike you use for transit in your hometown neighborhood. Instead, he leads you to a deathtrap...modified...Ducati - the kind your parents never told you to ride unless you ask to meet the afterlife sooner than intended. 

Sungjjin meticulously secures his bag to the bike’s mounting system. When he returns to lend you an extra helmet, he can’t help but grin at your apparent dumbfounded face. 

“I promise to bring you home in one, complete, living piece. I drive safe and defensive.” 

“Your _ bike _ says otherwise.” He laughs and inches forward to place the helmet on you. Good thing it’s nighttime and the covering helps hide your possibly beet-red face. You are a mess and can’t manage to feel contradicting emotions right now. You are about to ride a vehicle of violence.

“I get that a lot.” He placed his own helmet, powers the engines to life, and taps the seat behind - a gesture that you may now situate yourself at the back as you hold on for dear life. You muttered a silent prayer before both of you are finally settled on your seats. _ Now what? _

“You can hold on to my jacket from the back, is that alright?” Sungjin asked out loud above the noise of the engine as if he heard your mind. “I won’t drive fast.” 

“Sungjin?” you called loudly. “How awake are you?” Better sure than take this ride with a tensed mind.

“Enough to recite all the mnemonics you taught me.” You laughed and clutched his loose jacket as instructed earlier.

The ride home is a sequence of the wind blowing through the tresses of your hair and the sight of Sungjin’s wide back. The ride, once you thought to be hazardous, is surprisingly safe and calm.

Midterms may have been kind after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick rip-off(?) fic because I secured a Day6 concert ticket *weeps*


End file.
